


невинно

by maskotta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskotta/pseuds/maskotta
Summary: -С вами все в порядке? - наклонив голову набок спрашивает Дева.-Да, с чего ты решила, что что-то не так? - все еще приглаживая хвостики спросила в ответ Люсьена.-Вы выглядите одиноко, - до этого занятая Хартфилия резко остановилась. Она медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на Деву исподлобья.-Что прости?
Kudos: 5





	1. чтобы построить новый мир, необходимо разрушить старый.

**Author's Note:**

> хахаха я скоро сойду с ума)))) на самом деле я очень много думала над этой работой и я надеюсь вам она понравиться! а я еще не бойтесь оставлять отзывы, они сильно мотивируют работать дальше!!

Люси Хартфилия никогда не рассчитывала на многое в жизни. Она жила в доме своего отца, который, судя по всему, просто ненавидел ее, игнорировал и не признавал ее существования. Она путала ноги в длинных платьях из шелка, ненавидя все в своей жизни, от мраморных полов и улыбок слуг, до самой себя. Она всегда чувствовала, что это не ее жизнь, не ее обязанность быть всем удобной и покорной. Она хотела быть сильной, независимой, быть не вещью, чьим предназначением с детства было лишь удачно выйти замуж и не выскакивать, а быть человеком, живым, настоящим, со своим характером и мнением. Она ненавидела это, но понимала, что для нее это участь неизбежна, так же, как и смерть для любого человека. Поэтому она не ждала многого. Потому что знала, что многого ей никогда не получить.

Но в один день она смотрела в окна своего дома и вдруг решила, что нет она не будет терпеть это. Пустые взгляды слуг, ненавистное цоканье отца и раздраженный взгляд на любое ее слово наперекор. Она порвала на себе это отвратительное розовое платье, и сбежала. И никогда об этом не жалела. Они пришла в гильдию мечты, влюбилась так сильно и бесповоротно, и даже вроде взаимно. Ее не огорчало ничего, даже пропажа ее самой на 7 лет.

Но потом сахарная сказка стала приторно горькой, с послевкусием одиночества.

С тех самых пор как они вернулись с этого кровавого побоища, с покрытого пеплом чужих костей земли, Великих Магических Игр, Люси чувствовала словно она более не участник Сильнейшей Команды. Она приходила в гильдию, надеясь застать кого ни будь из команды, но каждый раз натыкалась только на сочувствующий взгляд Миры. Она вздыхала и садилась пить свой коктейль.

Вот и сегодня, прогуливаясь по улочкам по дороге в Хвост Феи ее терзали печальные мысли. Если она им надоела? Что если они поняли, что она для них обуза? А что если кто-нибудь узнал о ее влюбленности в Нацу, и они решили, что будет лучше если она не будет с ним встречаться, потому что тот того же не чувствует?

Но ее размышления прервал сорвавшийся с бортика реки каблук. Нога сорвалась на особо неустойчивом участке камня, и со вскриком повалила Люси в холодную реку. Хартфилия окунулась с головой, на секунду зависая в воде, в попытке понять, что случилось. Но тут же она поняла, что возглас забрал воздух из легких, и оставаться под водой становится невозможно. Уже всплыв, она выплевывает воду изо рта, параллельно убирая волосы с лица. Сказать, что день не задался ничего не сказать.

Выбравшись на предательский бортик, она снова чуть не сорвалась из-за скользких рук, но удержалась. Выбравшись, она еще пару секунд сидит голыми коленями на камнях, пока не решает все-таки позвать кого-нибудь на помощь.

— Дева! — все еще сидя выкрикивает Люси. Из дымки выпрыгивает розоволосая горничная.

— Да, принцесса?

— Высуши меня пожалуйста.

— Как прикажете.

И Люси закрутило в вихре ветра. Спустя секунду Люси уже была сухая, но полностью лохматая. Она, нахмурив брови принялась приглаживать растрепавшиеся хвостики.

— С вами все в порядке? — наклонив голову набок спрашивает Дева.

— Да, с чего ты решила, что что-то не так? — все еще приглаживая хвостики спросила в ответ Люсьена.

— Вы выглядите одиноко, — до этого занятая Хартфилия резко остановилась. Она медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на Деву исподлобья.

— Что прости? Что значит, выгляжу одиноко?

— Я не могу это объяснить, но как ваш дух, связанный с вами контрактом, я чувствую ваше состояние, даже будучи в звездном мире, — без запинок говорила Дева, — и я чувствую, что вы одиноки.

— Ты имеешь в виду то, что мне грустно? С учетом того, что я с утра пораньше свалилась в реку, это не удивительно.

— Нет, вы именно одиноки, — спокойно договорила дева. Люси до этого хмурившаяся, нахмурила брови сильнее, опустив взгляд.

— Ладно Дева, спасибо за помощь. Можешь возвращаться.

— До свидания принцесса, — поклонившись, Дева с тихим перезвоном цепей исчезла.

Люси еще с секунду посмотрела на асфальт, и наконец поднялась с холодного камня. Тихий вздох слетел с ее губ пока она приглаживала сбившуюся юбку. О чем говорила дева? Что значит ее это, «выглядите одиноко»? Вроде же все было хорошо последние пару недель нет? Если, конечно, не считать холодного отношения со стороны команды. Но не могла же она расстроиться из-за такой ерунды правда? Люси взрослая, самостоятельная девушка, она сама за себя платит, сама себя содержит, и сама справляется со своими проблемами. Нет, она просто не могла расстроиться из-за такого отношения своей команды. Они в конце концов тоже взрослые люди, мало ли какие у них дела. И даже если Люси считала, что они близки достаточно, чтобы все друг другу рассказывать, ее это нисколько не обижает. Всем иногда нужна приватность. Уронив еще один вздох, девушка пошла дальше.

Уже подойдя к дверям гильдии она услышала знакомый шум. Уголки губ словно сами по себя поднялись в легкую улыбку, а глаза счастливо прищурились. Даже если ее команда не рассказывает ей что-то, это не значит, что все перестали с ней общаться. С такими мыслями она толкнула дубовую дверь внутрь, впуская солнечный свет в помещение.

На пороге ее встретил ворох голосов, громких возгласов, стук стаканов и яркие улыбки. Она улыбалась так же ярко в ответ, проходя дальше к стойке. По пути туда она осматривала помещение, но своей команды так и не увидела, что ее не удивило. Подойдя к стойке, она села на ближайший стул, положив голову на руку в ожидании миры. От скуки она начала вертеть головой, осматривая и так знакомое до последнего винта помещение. Она прошлась по потолку, потертой временем стойке, стене заказов, и она уже было хотела вернуть взгляд на стойку, как заметила за углом знакомую розовую макушку. Она хотела было вскочить со стула, и уже даже приподнялась с сидения, радостно крича как заметила еще одного человека рядом. Нахмурившись, она села обратно, вытянув голову в сторону разговаривающих. Это был Макс, и выглядел он, скажем прямо, не очень. Напряженная спина, ссутуленные плечи, и чуть нахмуренные брови. Скорее всего еще и мешки под глазами, но со своего места она не может разглядеть. Нацу стоял с руками на поясе, и говорил что-то очень серьезное, судя по всему. Но с ним тоже было что-то не так. В его глазах не было привычного, почти детского прищура, который говорил о том, что он счастлив или хотя бы спокоен. Он широко распахнул глаза, его рот открывался, он говорил почти скалясь, показываю слишком большие для человека клыки, словно угрожая. Люси не могла взять в толк, что такого мог сделать Макс, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию у Нацу. Драгниил, конечно, несомненно, почти что ребенок, который всегда говорит о том, как дорожит каждым членом гильдии, так что это приводит в еще большее замешательство. Ему не свойственно злиться из-за ерунды на кого-то, кроме Грея, конечно, но и те только дружеские перепалки. Если конечно драку до крови посреди гильдии можно назвать дружеской. Но ее размышления прервала подошедшая Мира:

— Люси, привет, куда смотришь? — широко улыбаясь спрашивала Мира. Люси вздрогнула, чуть не упав со стула, но вовремя вернув себе равновесие.

— О, да ничего, просто заметила муху тут, смотрела как она летает, — как можно убедительнее соврала Хартфилия. Она очень надеялась, что это прокатит, потому что говорить Мире реальную причину, было чревато часовым расспросом, и привлечением самих объектов обсуждения, что точно было не нужно Люсьене. Она еще не понимала почему, но говорить кому-то о том странном разговоре между Нацу и Максом казалось ей плохой идеей.

— Ну да, муху, — вскинув брови сказала Люси.

— Я же вытравила всех на прошлой неделе! Черт возьми, почему они такие живучие, твари, — переходя в бубнежь сказала Мира, — Но это не важно, потом с ней расправлюсь. Как ты? — за секунду выражение ее лица сменилось с кровожадного до милого. Она вновь схватилась за свой излюбленный бокал, начиная натирать и так блестящую поверхность.

— Да все вроде хорошо, давно не видела Сильнейшую Команду, — со вздохом сказала Люси, — а ты сама как?

— А как я могу быть? — нахмурившись говорила Штраус, — Только отлично, ведь сама понимаешь, стоит только показать то насколько тебе может быть плохо, как весь образ «идеальной» барменши разлететься на глазах у людей. Никому этого не нужно. Так что да, я могу быть только отлично. Коктейля? — мило улыбнувшись, как ни в чем не бывало спросила Мира. Люси не сказать, что была потрясена, скорее удивлена неожиданным откровением. Они с Мирой никогда не были самыми хорошими друзьями, скорее близкими знакомыми, но она ее отлично понимала. Если она хоть раз покажет свое разочарование и грусть, то разговоров не избежать. Она сама не любитель всем подряд рассказывать, как она себя чувствует, и ненавидит откровенные разговоры о себе. Поэтому предпочитает только слушать и кивать, говоря, что у нее все нормально.

— А, да давай, — немного растерянно ответила Хартифилия. Она все еще анализировала полученную информацию, постепенно понимая, о чем говорила Мира. Она несчастна. Глубоко несчастна, но не может этого показать. Ее сестра вернулась буквально с того света, но все они уже не дети, и былое доверие не вернуть. Это заметно даже ей, стороннему наблюдателю. По рассказам согильдийцев, Лисанна была чуть ли не божиим одуваном, но на деле она оказалась довольно холодна и расчётлива. Это не делала ее хуже или лучше, это просто факт. Она больше не ребенок, она выросла в практически незнакомом ей мире, где все было вверх ногами, и это естественно оставило на ней свой отпечаток. За своими размышлениями она не заметила, как Мира уже приготовила ее коктейль, и подсунула Люси под нос.

— Спасибо, — мягко улыбнувшись поблагодарила Хартфилия. Мира улыбнулась так же мягко в ответ. Хмыкнув, Люси припала губами к трубочке, начиная пить клубничный коктейль. Штраус всегда делает их вкусно. Если Кинана, когда заменяет Миру, делает их безумно приторными, и с большой пенкой, которая потом оседает неприятным маслянистым вкусом в горле, то Демонесса делает их словно воздушными, мягкими и легкими. Такие чувство словно пьешь ты не мороженое молоко и ягоды, а просто молоко. Не чувствуется тяжести и холода, только тепло и легкость. Наверное, это можно сравнить с ней самой. Находясь с Мирой рядом, ты почти забываешь про заботы, чувствуешь себя только расслабленно и спокойно.

Допив коктейль, Люси уже привычным взглядом оглядывает здание, и остановившись на том углу, где до этого стояли Нацу и Макс она их уже не видит. Зато видит Эрзу, которая стоит около доски заданий, что-то задумчиво мыча под нос, притопывая ногой от нетерпения. Люси, так же как хотела, когда увидела Нацу, подскочила на стуле, и уже побежала в сторону Эрзы. В этот раз ее ничего не остановило от того, чтобы подбежать к ней и довольной громко сказать:

— Эрза! Привет, давно не виделись, — Эрза немного подскочила от испуга, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Она обернулась и по ее лицу было сложно сказать, рада она или зла что Люси ее отвлекла.

— Да, привет, действительно давно, — и отвернулась обратно к доске с бесчисленными листами с заданиями. После восстановления в звании лучше гильдии Хвост Феи вновь утопал в предложениях и заказах разной сложности, что несказанно всех радовало.

Хартфилия словно не заметила резких слов со стороны своей визави, и продолжила разговор:

— Выбираешь задание да? Я вот тоже думала может взять что-нибудь, а то и за квартиру платить надо и кушать тоже хочется, — наклонившись вперед, приложив палец к подбородку вещала Хартфилия, бегая глазами по листам с наградами и описанием заданий. Со стороны Эрзы послышался тихий лязг брони, как будто она была на грани драки или ухода. Она слышала его много раз, когда они были на поле боя. Все тело Скарлет напрягалось, становилось натянутым как струна. Она была похожа на хищника перед прыжком.

Люси недоуменно посмотрела на Скарлет, но ее лицо не выражало ни капли гнева или недовольства. Все те же сосредоточенные глаза и поджатые губы. Пару раз моргнув она продолжила:

— Может, нам вместе взять задание? Я думаю, было бы проще-

— Нет. Мне нужно одиночное задание, и я не беру с собой никого, — ее голос звучал словно лязг вытаскиваемого из ножен меча.

— Что? Но если тебе нужно одиночное почему ты не пойдешь на второй-

— Хватит вопросов Люси. Я сказала, что мне нужно одиночное задание, а почему и зачем не твое дело, — не отрывая глаз от доски она продолжила говорить. Тут ее лицо на секунду расслабилось, и она привстала на носочки и достала задание почти с самого верха доски. Еще секунду она его изучала, после чего развернулась и ушла в сторону стойки. Люси так и осталась стоять пораженная. Эрза ей…нагрубила? Но что она ей сделала? Скарлет была не из тех, кто свое плохое настроение срывает на окружающих, так что дело точно не в этом. Или в этом? Люси уже не знает, чему верить, ведь минут 20 назад Нацу угрожал Максу, а Эрза только что отказала ей в совместном задании. Она понимала, что не всегда хочется с кем-то делить награду, или хочется просто выполнить работу молча, не заботясь о чьем-то досуге и приличии. Но то, как она ей отказали задело ее. Эрза всегда была не из робкого десятка и схлопотать от нее было не сложно, но к девушкам она относилась нежно, даже трепетно. Никогда не кричала на них, и не била. Люси была в замешательстве. Она уже и не знала, что думать, как в гильдию на всех парах влетел Нацу, ушедший куда-то после разговора с Максом, как и его визави.

Он влетел через несчастные, вытерпевшие не одну сотню ударов, дубовые двери, огляделся и заметив около стойки знакомую спину и красные волосы побежал к ней.

— Эрза! Ты записываешься на задание?! И без меня?! — он, казалось, был поражен в самое сердце такой новостью.

— Нет, я уже записалась. Одна.

— Но мне тоже нужны деньги! Можно я пойду с тобой? Мне правда очень нужно!

Скарлет очень неубедительно сделала вид что думает, и облокотилась о стойку бедром. Люси, все еще стоящая около доски с заданиями, наблюдавшая все это уже было готовилась услышать тоже, что и минуту назад, но была поражена еще больше:

— Да, конечно. Мира, запиши его на это же задание, — Мира улыбнулась и кивнула, заполняя журнал заданий.

— Ура! Эрза спасибо, ты лучшая, — и они обнялись. Хартфилия была просто в шоке.

То есть ей она отказала, но Нацу дала согласие почти сразу? Да что такого Люси им всем сделала, что они так к ней стали относиться? Нацу игнорирует, почти не приходит к ней домой, Эрза грубит на прополую, а Грей… Если честно, Хартфилия не видела его с тех пор, как они вернулись с гильдию, и что-то ей подсказывает, что даже ледяной маг будет с ней холоден, как бы смешно это не звучало. Люси поджала губы, и резко развернулась к доске заданий, чтобы не видеть этой сцены единения, частью которой она была еще совсем недавно. Она схватила первое попавшееся задание с достойной платой, и резкими шагами пошла к Мире, чересчур широко размахивая руками. Хлопнув рукой по потертому дереву, она произнесла:

— Записывай этой на меня, — Люси не сводила взгляда с Миры, чье лицо с радостно-улыбчивого превратилось в почти испуганное. Она несколько раз отрывисто кивнула, и поспешила схватить лист с заданием, списывая информацию с него. Эрза и Нацу переглянулись, и уставились на Люси. Она была непривычно напряжена, глаза блестели чем-то неизвестным им обоим. Как только Мира опустила тетрадь, Хартфилия уже развернулась к выходу прихватив с собой лист с заданием. Она ведь даже город не посмотрела, не то, что суть задания.

Что это все значит? Она больше не член команды? Почему? Потому что слаба? Она и сама это знала. А если она теперь правда не член команды, почему нельзя было с ней поговорить об этом? Она что, ребенок какой то, не поймет? Уф, ну что за ерунда. Если они действительно хотели выгнать ее из команды, не обязательно же переставать с ней общаться.

Уже придя домой, Люси поумерила пыл. Она залетела в квартиру, но захлопнув дверь прислонилась к ней, постепенно сползая к полу. Ее терзали мысли о собственной ненужности, бесполезности. Она любила каждого члена команды, но видимо никто из них не любил ее в ответ. Она выплескивала свою любовь словами, поддержкой, прикрытием, случайными объятьями и домашним печеньем. Их глаза сверкали так ярко, что казалось можно освещать улицу. Они все были сиротами, не знавшими любви в раннем детстве, и радовались любому ее проявления. Неужели все это было ложью? Хорошо сыгранной игрой? Люси не хотела в это верить, ведь это означало бы то, что вся ее жизнь как участницы Хвоста Феи была ложью, сплошным враньем. Быть пойманным в собственной иллюзии, которую ты так тщательно выстраивал на протяжении нескольких лет, ощущается как разрушение стеклянного замка, которым ты себя окружил. Он так прекрасен, так красив и хрупок, что любое неосторожное движение его разрушит. Ты сидишь в нем, спрятанный от всего мира, и ты так хочешь, так хочешь двинуть руками, широко их распахнув словно птица, но стоит тебе это сделать как ты окажется в реальном мире, в котором твоим крыльям есть место только в руинах твоего стеклянного замка. Как только твоя иллюзия разрушается, ты оказываешься в реальном мире, в котором ты, не более чем маленький новорожденный котенок, оставленный собственной матерью на произвол судьбы.

Люси чувствовала себя потерянной и брошенной, хотя ничего не случилось. Никто на нее не кричал, не выставлял из команды или того хуже гильдии. Не было громких слов и обвинений, но этот маленький жест значил для нее слишком много. Вы можете сказать, что она слишком близко принимает к сердцу подобные мелочи, но для нее это был все равно что удар под дых. Она сидела на полу, сжимая виски руками, роняя соленые слезы на колени, не в силах поверить в то, что только что узнала.

Вся ее приторно сладкая сказка о Хвосте Феи в одночасье стала самой горькой сладостью что ей доводилось есть, оставляя после себя привкус одиночества.


	2. бархатное покрывало

На следующий день Хартфилия двинулась на вокзал, широкими шагами меряя свой путь, таща за собой свою сумку с вещами на пару дней. 

Вчера она провела почти половину дня сидя в прихожей, роняя бестолковые слезы и шмыгая носом. Когда она встала и ноги, предатели, подвели хозяйку и уронили лицом в пол. Конечно, Дева подлечила ее и вправила нос, но теперь он опух и посинел. Сломанный нос ныл, не давая спокойно заснуть, а голова норовила взорваться от печальных мыслей. В конце концов она уснула беспокойным сном. 

С утра она чувствовала себя помятой и уставшей, словно не спала вовсе, но задание не ждало, и чем раньше она выдвинется, тем быстрее вернется домой. Хотя и возвращаться и не хотелось, честно говоря. 

Стоя на вокзале, с уже купленным билетом она дожидалась свой поезд, смотря на мыски своих ботинок, переступая с ноги на ногу. Экспресс в нужный ей город должен приехать с минуты на минуту. Люси ждала, казалось, вечность, но вот вдалеке послышался свист прибывающего экспресса. Как только состав остановился из вагона повалила толпа людей. Их было так много, что казалось Люси сейчас раздавят. Когда поток схлынул, она запрыгнула в поезд, проходя дальше по вагону. Он был забит, словно вышедшая только что толпа ничуть не убавила количество пассажиров, и вдалеке виднелось одно единственное свободное место. Быстрым шагом она двинулась к нему, успевая сесть до того, как кто-нибудь его займет. Состав тронулся.

Вздохнув с облегчением Хартфилия осмотрела вагон. Он был под завязку забит, сидели и старики, и дети, много семей и групп подростков. Переведя взгляд вправо, она увидела знакомые лица. Громовержцы, сидя в другом конце вагона что-то бурно обсуждали, даже Лексус принимал участие в дискуссии, хоть и не так активно, как его сокомандники. Эвергин была на грани истерики, она встала с сидения и уже активно махала руками из стороны в сторону, что было признаком ее негодования. Бикслоу улыбался, высовывал язык и явно веселился. Фрид ухмыляясь говорил что-то с закрытыми глазами. Лексус же еле заметно улыбался, сложив руки под носом, закрывая рот. Казалось, все они смеются над шатенкой. Она смешно надула щеки, и по виду сказала последнее слово в споре, и уселась обратно. Сразу после этого поезд остановился, и небольшой поток людей ушел, не принося новых. Рядом с Люси освободилось место, которое Эвергин без промедлений заняла. Люси недоуменно на нее посмотрела, в ответ на что услышала:

\- Не смотри на меня так, словно я сошла с ума, - недовольным тоном пробубнила Эва, - хоть мы и мало знакомы, но ты явно компания получше этих придурков. 

\- Ладно?.. – неуверенно ответила Люси. Она еще секунду смотрела за своей визави, подмечая небольшой румянец на щеках. Эва почувствовав взгляд резко повернулась, пронзительно смотря в карие глаза соседки. Люси тут же вжала голову в плечи и отвернулась к окну. Так они ехали еще около 20 минут, не разговаривая и смотря в разные стороны. Люси чувствовала себя крайне неловко рядом с согильдийкой которую почти не знала. В такой тишине они проехали еще пару остановок пока Эва неожиданно не сказала:

\- Почему мужчины такие ублюдки? – хмурясь она говорила. Люси посмотрела на нее, и вдруг поняла. 

\- Ты рассказала им что влюбилась в Эльфмана? – удивленно вкинув брови спросила Люси. И тут же об этом пожалела.

\- Что?! Нет! Ни за что! – начала протестовать было Эвергин, но тут же сдулась, - Ну да. Сказала.

\- И они над тобой посмеялись? 

\- Ну конечно, что еще они могли сделать. Им не понятны мои чувства, потому что они дураки, - переходя в бубнежь продолжала шатенка. Люси прекрасно ее понимала. Когда ты влюблен, ты словно окрылен этими чувствами, хочется кричать, оглушающе громко чтобы все знали, как сильно ты кого-то любишь. Хочется разделить это удивительно чувство, потому что один ты с ним уже не справляешься, оно переполняет тебя, и ты грозишься взлететь словно воздушный шарик, все выше и дальше от земли. Она прекрасно это понимала. Но сама она себя так чувствовала только на первых парах. Чем ярче свет, тем глубже тени. После первой эйфории на тебя сваливаться осознание того, что твои чувства могут быть невзаимные. Что ты можешь быть не нужен своему объекту симпатии. Что ты словно камень на дороге, лишь мешаешься под ногами. Люси знает все это. Ее любовь к Нацу играет с ней злую шутку. 

Она поняла, что влюблена еще давно. Еще до острова Тенрю. Еще до Эдоласа. Она смотрела на Драгниила как на самый яркий луч света в своей жизни. Ей хотелось попросить солнце подвинуться, ведь казалось Люси светилась ярче любой звезды. Ее норовило разорвать от чувств, улыбка не отлипала от ее лица, она была готова на любые подвиги, лишь бы Нацу был рядом. А потом появилась Лисанна. Она сияла ярче чем она. Все те крохи внимания драгонслеера до этого направленные на нее просто пропали. Он все больше и больше проводил время с подругой детства, оставляя позади все то, что заполучил до ее возвращения, в том числе и ее сердце. Он знал это. Он знал, что она его любит, это знали все. Чтобы этого не знать нужно быть совсем слепым идиотом, даже Люси это понимала. Она наивно полагала что ее любовь взаимна, и ей нет нужды ее скрывать. За что и поплатилась.

Ее любовь убивала ее, пожирала изнутри, не оставляя шанса на будущее. Люси даже не могла сказать, что она любит в Нацу, чем он ее зацепил. Было чувство что это шло с ним в комплекте, как только он появился на горизонте где-то там же замаячила и ее любовь. В ее глупом, наивном сердце еще жила надежда на взаимность, но каждый день, до ВМИ, видя Драгниила в компании младшей Штраус, улыбающегося точно так же как он улыбался ей когда то, она чувствовала как ее сердце готово разорваться на миллион кусочков в этот же момент. Она все еще чувствует себя так. Словно еще секунда и ее невыносимые чувства распустятся дикими цветами в легких, лишая воздуха. Она могла бы еще долго думать о том, как она ненавидит свою любовь, если бы не вспомнила что они ведут диалог:

\- Не думаю, что они дураки, скорее неопытны в вопросе любви, - склонившись вперед говорила Хартфилия. Эвергин словно обдумывала ее слова а потом произнесла вопрос, который Люси боялась услышать больше всего:

\- А ты опытна, потому что влюблена в Нацу, да? 

Люси замерла. Она знала, что все знают, но слышать вопрос так прямо всегда пугает. Ты можешь сколько угодно думать, что ты готов к тесту, но как только ты попадаешь в аудиторию и оказываешься лицом к лицу с заданиями ты замираешь в ужасе. 

\- Эм, п-понимаешь, - запинаясь говорила Люси, - я не то, чтобы, к-как бы, влюблена, скорее-

\- Мы обе знаем что то, что я сказала было правдой. Нет нужды оправдываться. 

Люси медленно повернула голову к Эвергин. Та смотрела прямо, без стеснения. Ясно. Все-таки знают все. Хратфилия играла со своей визави в гляделки еще пару минут, пока все-таки не спросила:

\- Как думаешь, сам он знает? – выгнув брови произнесла вопрос Люси. 

\- Не думаю. Нацу слишком инфантилен, он не видит ничего дальше своего носа, - задумчиво ответила шатенка. Люси вздохнула. 

\- Мне тоже хочется в это верить, потому что я явно не та, кому он отдаст свое сердце, если уже не отдал, - обреченно произнесла Хартфилия, - а у тебя как? Влюблена по уши и счастлива в своем серотониновом рае? – Эвергин густо покраснела. Это говорило за нее лучше любых слов. Люси улыбнулась, но в ее улыбке не было радости, только грусть, - Я рада что хоть у кого-то с личной жизнью все хорошо, - и отвернулась к окну. Поджав губы Люси наблюдала за быстро сменяющимися пейзажами, жалея о только что сделанном откровении. Это не в ее характере, она не та, кто всем в округе болтает о своих чувствах. Хартфилия цыкнула. Ну что за дура. 

Вся остальная поездка прошла молча и спустя 4 следующие остановки Эвергин почувствовала себя достаточно неловко чтобы наконец уйти к своей команде. Спустя еще 2 они вышли. Люси осталась почти в пустующем вагоне, с ноющим чувством в груди. Ей действительно не стоило говорить так много. Пусть даже если она не сказала так много, как могла, Эве не следовало этого знать. Никому на самом деле. Следующая остановка ее, так что ей следовало бы поторопиться. 

Стоя в тамбуре, в уже остановившемся вагоне, она дождалась открытия двери и собиралась выйти, но тут, в начавшую открываться дверь, в вагон почти залетел мужчина, одетый в какой-то странный полосатый балахон и очень обтягивающие штаны, и толкнут ее в плечо. Люси чуть было не повалилась назад и уже хотела сказать ему идти куда подальше, как этот же мужчина схватил ее за плечо, не давая упасть. Он наклонил голову, из-за чего капюшон слетел, обнажая длинные черные волосы и красные глаза. Они пересеклись взглядами. Мужчина осмотрел ее с ног до головы, замечая что-то в области ее бедер. Он быстро вскинул на нее глаза; их взгляды пересеклись, и почти прошептал:

\- Ты следующая. 

\- Пошел ты, - выдернув руку Люси вышла из вагона. 

Уже стоя на платформе в окружении людей, Хартфилия обернулась через плечо, смотря в окно уже уходящего поезда, провожая взглядом красные глаза этого странного мужчины. Ее пробрала дрожь. 

***

Задание оказалось на удивление легким, для такой платы, всего то найти потерянную поколения назад книгу, принадлежащую древнему магическому роду. Люси потратила на него два дня, и уже сидела в поезде на своем пути назад в Могнолию. Сломанный нос уже почти зажил, отек и синева спали, но иногда он все еще неприятно ныл, напоминая о себе. 

В этот раз вагон был почти пуст, и Хартфилия наблюдала сменяющие друг друга пейзажи с тремя другими людьми в разных частях вагона. Голова была пуста, и только белый шум звучал в голове. Ноги были словно ватные, а руки свинцовыми. Все тело не хотело ее слушаться. В конечном итоге Люси заснула. 

Ее мучал кошмар. Она стояла в темноте, окутывающей ее, а под ногами была вода. Жидкость колыхалась от любого движения Люси. Тут Хартфилия услышала какие-то отголоски криков, эхом раздававшихся в тишине, сопрягающих воду под ногами. 

\- ни!! – остой-а!!! как ты—ела?! сук—

Она вертела головой из стороны в сторону, заставляя вожу под ногами расходиться кругами, пытаясь что-то увидеть в темноте, но не находя ничего 

\- умри! – раздался последний крик, и земля под ней разверзлась, позволяя я ей падать вместе с бесчисленными потоками воды в пустоту. 

Люси вскочила в холодном поту, резко распахнув глаза. Рядом с ней уже кто-сидел, какая-то старушка, обеспокоенно наблюдающая за ней. Хартфилия немного нахмурилась, и посмотрела на женщину. 

\- Ты в порядке, милая? – спросила она.

\- Я, да… да, я в порядке.

\- Ты уверена? Вот тебе конфетка, съешь полегчает, - мило улыбнулась старушка. 

\- Спасибо… - растерянно глядя на конфету, врученную ей старческой рукой, ответила ей Люси. Что это был за кошмар? И почему голос, кричавший проклятия и оскорбления, был похож на чей-то хорошо знакомый голос? 

***

Идя по той же мостовой дорожке к дому, Люси все не отпускал недавний кошмар. Он как будто значил что-то, что-то важное, но мысли разбегались, утекая сквозь пальцы словно песок, не давая зацепиться за что-то одно. Она помнила темноту, крики и свой полет в неизвестность, и то, что темнота не пугала ее пустотой, она, наоборот, укрывала ее, словно бархатное одеяло, от чего-то страшного, что могло навредить ей. 

С такими смешанными чувствами Люсьена вновь окунулась в темноту сна.


	3. и подует ветер

Будни летели с невероятной скоростью, не оставляя шанса Люси сосредоточить глаза на чем-то одном. Хартфилия каждый день приходила в гильдию, пила уже осточертевший коктейль, смотря на пустующий стол, за которым она раньше сидела в окружении своей команды. С тех самых пор как Нацу и Эрза ушли на задание, так подло променяв ее, блондинка их не видела. Никого из них. Это больно било по ней, каждый день напоминая ей о том насколько она ничтожна, что не способна даже удержать дружбу. Конечно, она говорила себе я расстраиваюсь только из-за того, что устала, мне не одиноко, я в порядке, но самой себе лгать получалось на удивление плохо.

Дни сменялись неделями, Люси ходила на задания, иногда пересекаясь с Громовержцами. Однажды они даже остановились в одной и той же гостинице. Редкие разговоры с ними немного ее утешали, хотя она все еще чувствовала этот ком в груди, вспоминая о том как она созналась Эвергрин в том, о чем поклялась не произносить вслух. Ее ясные карие глаза, цвета теплого шоколада смотрели словно ей прямо в душу, заставляя чувствовать вину перед самой собой.

Сразу вспоминались дни когда она была не в состоянии встать с постели от усталости, проваленные по ее вине командные задания, холод земли под окаменевшей спиной когда она лежала и не была способна помочь бившимся на смерть товарищам. Все потаенные мысли, зарытые глубоко внутри нее, запертые самолично, лишь бы не показать остальным что она тоже человек, что она не может вечно улыбаться и радовать всех, если вообще это когда-то делала, всплывают, проносясь ураганом в голове, не оставляя шанса на радостное настроение. Улыбка норовит сползти с лица, обнажая самые слабые стороны ее сознания. Эвергрин словно не оставляет ей шанса на притворство, привычное шутовство в угоду эгоистичному нежеланию видеть ее слезы окружающих.

Бикслоу смотрел так же. Но это естественно, ведь он видит души. Ощущение мерзотнейшее, потому что ты не можешь сделать вид что все в порядке, потом что он точно видит что все не в порядке. Он часто ведет себя как шут, чем-то напоминая Люси саму себя, улыбаясь просто так, красуясь меткой гильдии на языке, но иногда она видит его серьёзным, даже сосредоточенным. Обычно это бывает, когда они сталкиваются глазами. Редко, но метко, он ясно видит ее душу, наполненную запертыми ей самой страданиями. Люси не хочет признавать того, что ей больно, ей обидно и одиноко, потому что это значит что она была достойна того чтобы выгнать ее из Сильнейшей Команды. Что она не справилась с горечью и провалом. Что снова была слишком слаба чтобы пережить даже такой пустяк, как это.

Иногда, Хартфилию тошнить от всего этого напускного вранья, потому что она не понимает для чего лжет даже себе. Ведь даже если она была достойна такого жалкого вылета из команды, то что дальше? Перед кем ей строить из себя сильную, гордую и независимую? Она не знала ни одного ответа на эти вопросы. Люси просто привыкла врать. Ей с детства не оставили выбора, заставляли улыбаться, когда она не хотела, говорить то, что она не хотела, думать то, чего она не хотела. Ее заученная с детства привычка притворяться тем, кем она никогда не являлась преследует ее и сейчас. Люси не знает сколько еще она сможет прожить в этом нескончаемом круге лжи всем, себе, окружающим.

Хартфилия пересеклась с Бикслоу глазами всего несколько раз, но и этого хватило чтобы она поклялась себе еще раз что больше никогда не посмотрит ему в глаза.

Фрид обычно молчаливо ее оглядывает, слово оценивает, достойна ли она его внимания. Один раз они пересеклись в библиотеке какого-то городка, который на удивление держал при себе кучу редких книг. Слово за слово они вроде поладили, и Джастин напоследок даже посоветовал ей книгу про искусство заклинания духов.

Лексус не говорил ничего. Просто смотрел. Они все имели за собой тенденцию ее осматривать, словно она какой-то предмет на аукционе, а Громовержцы раздумывают, стоит ли он их денег и времени. Люси это осуждала втайне, ведь она не вещь в самом-то деле.

Дреер смотрел долго, внимательно, никогда не пересекаясь с ней взглядами. Не то, чтобы Люси за этим следила или интересовалась им, просто заметила. Она от природы внимательная, вот и все. Ну или Люси сама себя так оправдывала.

Шли месяцы, они все чаще встречались, то в гильдии, то в очередном городе на задании. Люси часто говорила с Эвой, и со временем ком в груди ослаб, давая ей дышать свободнее. Фрид часто спрашивал прочитала ли она что-то по его рекомендации, если да, то давал новые. Хартфилия не могла представить сколько книг прочитал этот человек, что по прошествии месяцев не прекращает советовать ей действительно стоящие ее времени книги. Лексус все еще ни разу не пересекся с ней глазами, но смотреть от этого внимательнее не перестал. Даже пару раз говорил какие-то общие фразы, заполняя пространство между ними пустыми разговорами. Это грело ей душу.

С Бикслоу сложная история. Однажды они встретились в баре какой-то полу-деревеньки на окраине страны. Люси хотела снять напряжение и, если честно нажраться в слюни. Потому что ее команда ее игнорировала, то ли намеренно обходя ее стороной, толи уйдя на очень долгое задание вместе, без нее. Коротких, ничего не значащих разговоров с Мирой не хватало чтобы заполнить все те пустоты что появились после того злосчастного дня. Так что да, она хотела напиться. Даже если сама себя она все еще убеждала в том, что это не от грусти и одиночества, а от усталости. Да, именно так, от усталости.

Что забыл там Бикслоу она так и не спросила, просто увидела, как он подсаживается к ней за барной стойкой, прося что-то определенно крепкое. Сначала они просто сидели рядом, молча выпивая стакан за стаканом крепкого алкоголя, пока Бикслоу не произнес наконец фразу, положившую начало их небольшому диалогу:

— Захотела напиться до поросячьего визга да? — с усмешкой спросил Бикс.

— С чего такие выводы?

— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть Люси, я вижу все, если не больше, — Люси скептически выгнула бровь.

— Насколько я знаю, чтобы тебе увидеть все нужно для начала хотя бы посмотреть человеку в глаза, нет?

— Тут ты меня подловила, — еще шире растяныв ухмылку парировал согильдиец, — но знаешь, как говорят, рыбак рыбака и все такое.

— А.

Еще какое-то время они сидели молча, но потом ее визави разрушил неловкое молчание фразой, которую она еще неделю вспоминала, засыпая в холодной постели одна:

— Ты ценнее чем думаешь.

Люси резко повернула голову в его сторону, почти до хруста, но кукловод уже встал из-за барной стойки, оставив оплату на столешнице.

— Стой, что это значит? — протянув руку в сторону Бикслоу, она чуть было не свалилась со стула. Тот лишь усмехнулся снова и покинул бар.

После этого она стала смотреть на него еще меньше. Если это вообще было возможно. Потому что он сказал ей что-то важное, что-то значимое и как будто заботливое, но она все никак не могла понять, что он имел в виду. Люси чувствовала вину и за это, как бы странно это не звучало.

С того случая в баре прошел еще месяц, и она почти забыла этот странный инцидент. Эва подбиралась к ней все ближе, раскрывая ее слой за слоем, раскрываясь сама. Фрид все не прекращал советовать новые и новые книги. Однажды Люси узнала со слов Эвы что так он проявляет некое уважение к человеку. Хартфилия тогда могла лишь приоткрыв рот смотреть на с умным видом объясняющую психологию Джастина Эвергрин. Лексус продолжал смотреть, оценивать. И сам стал потихоньку открываться ей. С каждой новой беседой, Хартфилия урывками восстанавливала события прошлого Дреера, поражаясь все больше и больше тому, насколько аномально интересен тот ей был. В ней даже начала теплится надежда, что тот ей понравился настолько, что она начинает влюбляться, и эта проклятая любовь к Драгниилу уступит место в ее сердце новым, живым чувствам. Даже если эти чувства не обещали быть взаимными, не давали никаких гарантий, что не превратятся в то же мертвое пепелище что и любовь к Нацу, она была рада.

Потому что любовь к розоволосому драгонслееру была как опухоль, как гниющий, никак не заживающий шрам, убивающий ее, пожирающий изнутри. Она ненавидела эти чувства и ее единственной надеждой от этой любви было лишь то, чтобы она поскорее умерла. Люси это тянуло якорем ко дну, не давая вздохнуть полной грудью.

***

В очередной раз остановившись в одном городе для задания, они пересеклись уже у дома заказчика.

— Что вы тут делаете? — хмуро глядя на команду Громовержцев спросила Люси.

— Тоже что и ты. Пришли к заказчику, — выгнув бровь, немного раздраженно ответил Фрид. Он не любил глупых вопросов, и таких же глупых ответов. Для него разговор это обмен знаниями, и информацией и пустая болтовня в эти понятия не вписывается.

— А, — понятливо произнесла Хартфилия, — ну тогда пойдемте.

Впятером они зашли в дом заказчика. Тот оказался сутулым стариком, одиноким и грустным, потерявшим одну из задних стен своего дома из-за непонятных огромных полу-драконов полу-кабанов. Из сбивчивых объяснений Люси поняла что он беспокоился о том что только одна девушка вызвалась на такое опасное задание, так что запросил выставить его заказ еще раз, но уже для команд, чтобы не подвергать Хартфилию такой опасности в одиночку. На это Лексус тихонько фыркнул, за что получил крайне раздраженный взгляд от блондинки.

Так же из его рассказа стало понятно, что эти существа, кем бы они не были живут в лесу за домом старика, и около недели назад по неизвестной никому причине напали на ни в чем не повинного, вышедшего подышать, на задний двор дедулю. Старик успел торопливым шагом сбежать, но стену это не спасло. От пережитого стресса и страха здоровье мужчины стало совсем ни к черту, так что через слово он кашлял, постоянно извиняясь. Люси пыталась его убедить в том что нет нужды извиняться, но тот все продолжал, так что ей оставалось только смириться с этой особенностью его речи.

И вот они уже стоят на заднем дворе, решительно глядя на лес, в котором жили эти неизвестные существа. По описанию старика они были чуть ли не размером с его двухэтажный домик. Люси испытывала некий трепет, с привкусом страха, но за месяцы работы в одиночку, она научилась держать себя в руках при виде опасного врага. Она посмотрела на Громовержцев, те смотрели в ответ. Хартфилия отрывисто кивнула, в ответ увидев четыре почти синхронных кивка, и решительно двинулась в лес.

По статистике такие большие животные обычно живут там, где больше всего пищи и пространства. Так что им нужно лишь найти место скопления дичи или поляну.

— Дева!

— Да, принцесса? — из дымки вылетела розоволосая горничная.

— Обыщи ближайшую местность на предмет огромных хищных существ.

— Насколько огромных, принцесса?

— Как мой дом.

— Как прикажете, — и поклонившись, она исчезла под землей, оставляя за собой дыру.

И пока Дева искала хищников, им тоже не стоило стоять на месте, в ожидании пока за них все сделает ее дух. Люси посмотрела на команду позади себя, те опять смотрели в ответ. Хартфилия искренне пыталась не показать своего скептицизма, но очевидно ее брови не слушались, так что медленно поползли выше, чем нужно было бы.

— Вы так и будете стоят, ожидая пока Дева сделает все за вас? — Лексус фыркнул на ее ответ. Опять.

— Мы не твоя старая команда, нам нет нужды скидывать на других свою работу. Мы уже обсудили как разделимся для поиска. Кстати, ты идешь с Фридом, — Люси вскинула брови еще выше. Хотелось закатить глаза на слова Лексуса, но она сдержалась. Портить еле-еле построенные отношения не хотелось, так что она просто кивнула.

***

Шел уже третий час поисков и Люси устала. Она медленно плелась за Фридом, изредка шаркая ногами по земле, раздражая Джастина. По ощущениям они проходили это дерево уже в четвертый раз, и ближе их цель не становилась. Дева тоже не возвращалась что заставляло беспокоиться еще больше. Завести беседу было провальной идеей с самого ее зарождения в голове, так как уже было сказано, Громовержец не большой фанат болтовни без дела, лишь бы скрасить время.

Так они проходили еще, казалось, вечность, но их отвлек громкий крик, а затем животный рев. В ту же секунду из-под земли вылетела Дева.

— Принцесса! Я нашла этих хищников, но они уже нашли Эвергрин и Бикслоу!

— Я уже поняла, спасибо, можешь идти! — они сорвались на бег.

Люси бежала, не разбирая дороги, чувствуя, как ветки царапают оголенные бедра, а по лицу хлещет разыгравшийся ветер. Нет, надо что-то делать с этими юбками, в них просто невозможно передвигаться. Фрид бежал прямо за ней, немного отставая. Хартфилия сама не знала почему так бежала. Что заставило ее так беспокоиться. Но этот ужасный крик Эвы заставлял кровь в жилах стыть. А вдруг она ранена? Вдруг Бикслоу ранен? Что если она уже опоздала?

— Не беспокойся так, они могут за себя постоять, — между рваных выдохов неожиданно выдал Фрид. Люси даже не обернулась. Множество мыслей пронеслось у нее в голове в это мгновение. Неужели она беспокоилась о Громовержцах? Но когда они стали ей так важны? Что стало для нее переломным моментом? Сейчас ее волновало это сильно, но недостаточно чтобы заставить перестать бежать и лихорадочно продумывать стратегии боя, максимально оптимального и полезного с учетом команды Громовержцев. Мысли сменяли друг друга примерно с той же скоростью что бежала она сама.

От места ужасного побоища и источника звуков оставалось почти полкилометра на взгляд самой Люси, как они увидели всполохи молний там, где деревья продолжали ломаться с громким визгливым треском. Все в Хартфилии замерло, словно умерло на секунду и тут же взлетело, не давая ей вдохнуть. Лексус там, с ними. Он поможет. Они не умрут. Они будут в порядке. Это дало ей еще больше сил на бег, чем она могла представить. Ветер подгонял ее, ноги гудели, икры жгли адским огнем от перенапряжения, но ее это не останавливало. Фрид уже почти не поспевал за ней, иногда вскрикивая, прося не спешить так. Люси не слышала его.

Она слышала только оглушающе громкий пульс и свист ветра в ушах.


End file.
